Loss
by Payton-Marie
Summary: Out of the blue Phoebe looses one of the most important things to her. Her child!


"Mommy, mommy Auntie Phoebe and Auntie Paige is here", yelled 4-year-old Payton up the stairs.  
  
"Okay honey I'll be right down", yelled Piper Halliwell-Wyatt down the stairs.  
  
Before Piper walked down the stairs to see her little sisters she went into her 8 month old Prue who was in her crib.  
  
When Prue saw her mother a big smile formed on her face as she stretched her arms out to Piper.  
  
"Hey my girl", said Piper picking the little girl up and taking her down- stairs.  
  
Down-stairs she found her eldest daughter Melinda who is 8 come running through the hallways with Phoebe's 8-year-old Price and Paige's 7-year-old Felia.  
  
"Whoa you guys slow down someone is going to get hurt", said Piper walking to the living room where every-body else was.  
  
Payton was happily playing on the floor with Phoebe's twin girls Carli and Morgan who are 3 but get along great with Payton and Paige's girl Alexis who is Payton's age.  
  
When Prue saw her Aunts she let out a squeal. Phoebe laughed as she took her from Piper.  
  
"Hey hon how are you feeling?", asked Piper to Paige who was expecting her third child in a month.  
  
"Tired the usual", said Paige hugging her sister close.  
  
All of a sudden they heard a crash and a scream coming from the kitchen.  
  
Every-one jumped up and raced to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, mom I told her not to she wouldn't listen", said terrified Melinda through her sobs.  
  
"Its okay baby", said Piper picking up her girl and rocking her back and forth.  
  
"Mom she's hurt", said Felia running up the stairs tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh god, Price", screamed Phoebe running down the stairs. "Price honey answer me"  
  
Piper put Melinda down and told her to look after the kids. Paige and Piper raced after Phoebe down the stairs.  
  
"Leo, Leo", screamed Piper as she saw the condition Price was in.  
  
"Daddy she's down there", Piper heard Payton say.  
  
"Leo its Price", said Phoebe.  
  
Leo raced down the stairs and put his hand over Price.  
  
"Leo why isn't it working?", asked Phoebe now tears running down her face.  
  
"She's...She's", said Leo trying to get the words out.  
  
"No she's...NO...Price baby come on please come back to me", cried Phoebe as she held Price's body rocking her back and forth.  
  
Phoebe and Cole sat on the couch at the manor still in shock. Piper walks into the room with Leo, Paige, Jason and their kids.  
  
"Honey we have to go", said Piper sitting down next to Phoebe.  
  
"I don't want to go, please", pleaded Phoebe on the verge of crying.  
  
"Sweetie come on", said Cole holding Phoebe by the waist and standing up.  
  
  
  
"Daddy carry me please", said Carli  
  
Cole stooped down and picked up the tear stained red-eyed little girl. Morgan sat on the couch still in complete shock.  
  
"Come here my girl", said Phoebe holding her arms out to one of last two daughters.  
  
Morgan stood up her lower trembling as she ran to Phoebe crying in her shoulder.  
  
"Okay lets go", said Piper putting on Prue's jacket.  
  
"Where's Melinda?", asked Paige.  
  
"I'll go get here", said Leo.  
  
"I want to come daddy", said Payton running into Leo's waiting arms.  
  
Leo knew exactly where Melinda was. He slowly opened the door to the basement sure enough there was Melinda sitting on the step.  
  
"Melinda, honey come on we have to go", said Leo softly.  
  
"Okay", said Melinda walking up the stairs slowly.  
  
As son a they came to the funeral home and sat down, Melinda started crying uncontrobbaly. Piper took her in her arms and just cried along with her. Payton sitting on Leo's lap with Prue looked in shock as she watched her big sister cry.  
  
As the priest was done talking and they had to go and give a kiss to Price.  
  
Phoebe and Cole's family did it first and they were all crying.  
  
"Cole she's really gone", said Phoebe as she buried herself into Cole's shoulder crying hard.  
  
Paige and Jason's family went next all of them crying as well.  
  
Finally Piper and Leo's family went, Payton gave Price a kiss on the forehead and walked away with Leo who was holding her hand. Melinda didn't do any-thing and just looked away from Price in disgust.  
  
"I hate you", said Melinda.  
  
"Melinda", scolded Piper.  
  
"Why did you have to go and leave me, you were my best friend", screamed Melinda tears running down her cheek holding the coffin.  
  
Leo rushed to Melinda's side giving Prue to Piper along the way and tried to pry her hands away from the coffin. Melinda finally gave way as she collapsed into Leo's arms barley able to breath let alone talk.  
  
Back at Phoebe and Cole's house every-one was cranky.  
  
"I don't want to go to bed", screamed Carli and Morgan.  
  
"You guys come on, NOW", yelled Phoebe picking them both up and tucking them in. They were both really tired so they fell asleep right away.  
  
Phoebe walked back into the living room and once again collapsed into Cole's arms crying.  
  
In the morning Phoebe woke up in her bed and thought to her-self "Cole probably put me here" She also noticed her two girls laying beside her.  
  
The phone rang and Phoebe reached over Carli and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey", said Piper. "Paige is having the baby now"  
  
"Okay I'll be right there"  
  
"Wait drop the kids of at the house Leo said he'll watch them"  
  
"Okay bye"  
  
An hour later every-body was in the car and ready to go including Cole who was in the shower the time of the phone call.  
  
Phoebe quickly dropped the girls and Cole of at the Manor and rushed to the Hospital.  
  
"Hi I'm looking for my sister Paige, she's having a"  
  
"Phoebe over here", yelled Piper.  
  
"How is she?", asked Phoebe racing to Piper.  
  
"She's just about to have the baby"  
  
When they finally got there Paige had already delivered the baby.  
  
"Awwwww girl right?", asked Phoebe walking into the room with Piper.  
  
"Of course and guess what I named here?", asked Paige.  
  
"What", said Piper and Paige at the same time as they moved closer to Paige.  
  
"Price!"  
  
The End! 


End file.
